Les vifs d'or
by sangdelicorne
Summary: En dehors de cette tente où nous nous abritons du froid qui règne dans la forêt de Dean et où nous nous cachons des mangemorts omniprésents, il fait glacé au corps et au cœur. Depuis des jours, trop seuls dans ce milieu hostile, nous avançons...


.

.

_**Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling. **_

_**Cette fiction tient compte des 7 premiers tomes exception faite de l'épilogue du dernier tome. **_

_._

Texte écrit en réponse à un défi organisé sur le FoF, forum francophone consacré aux fanfictions...

Le jeu s'appelle photo-fic. Les participants doivent écrire un OS à partir d'un photo.

Vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil !

.

.**  
LES VIFS D'OR  
**

.

.

.**  
**

En dehors de cette tente où nous nous abritons du froid qui règne dans la forêt de Dean et où nous nous cachons des mangemorts omniprésents qui sans relâche nous cherchent, il fait glacé au corps et au cœur. Ron nous a laissés, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. Je ne veux plus y penser. Et à son tour Harry doute de cette quête et de sa fin. Depuis des jours, trop seuls dans ce milieu hostile, sans nouvelles de ceux qui nous sont proches nous avançons vers une hypothétique solution. Avant-hier nous avons été à Godric's Hollow et nous avons combattu Nagini. Avant-hier nous avons découvert le passé caché de notre directeur. Avant-hier, c'était le réveillon de Noël.  
Assis sur son lit de fortune, Harry est devant moi, le vif d'or légué par Dumbledore dans les mains. Dans un geste inconscient qui rappelle celui de son père, James, il passe la petite balle d'une main à l'autre.

Je regarde ses mains. Elles trahissent ses angoisses, elles vendent les cauchemars de ses nuits, elles bradent sa peur de l'affrontement final, de sa propre mort qui lui semble inévitable. Ces doigts rouges et blessés aux ongles rongés bordés d'envies enflammées, racontent les interminables et douloureux dialogues qu'il tient avec lui-même jour après jour, depuis qu'il sait.

J'ai envie de les prendre dans les miens, de doucement les caresser, d'y poser ma joue pour leur faire oublier leur souffrance mais je n'ose pas, je me contente d'être là, amie, presque sœur, impuissante à soulager sa peine. Que dire à quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui doit mourir pour en sauver d'autres ? Doit-on lui demander d'avancer ? ou de fuir pour se garder ?

Depuis longtemps, depuis toujours, je sens en lui une fêlure qui m'émeut aux larmes sans pourtant deviner à quoi ou à qui elle est due. Je suis plus proche de lui que n'importe qui, que Ron, que Ginny, mais je ne peux rien de plus, je lui dois pourtant d'essayer.  
— Harry, tu ne dois plus y penser.  
— Tu crois qu'il est facile d'oublier la mort de tes parents par un monstre souillé de sang et vue par ses yeux?  
— Non, je m'en doute, Harry, mais c'est aussi la preuve que ta mère t'aimait plus que tout. Elle ne voudrait pas te voir comme maintenant...  
— Tu ne sais pas, tu n 'en as même pas idée... Je doute qu'elle apprécierait ma position actuelle tu vois. Et j'aimerais pouvoir leur demander conseil même si je sais que c'est impossible.  
— Nous allons nous en sortir et trouver ces horcruxes, j'en suis certaine parce que c'est écrit, parce que c'est ton destin.  
— Je suis là perdu, sans baguette, sans la moindre piste, sans la plus petite indication autre que le vif d'or que m'a légué ce vieux fou !  
— Si Dumbledore te l'a laissé c'est qu'il a un rôle important, il savait toujours tout cet homme !  
— Et surtout manipuler les crédules !  
— Harry !  
— Ne rêve pas Hermione, c'est bien ce qu'il a fait avec moi !  
— Mais...

Il ne me laisse pas parler, il est fébrile et les mots se bousculent. Je sens sa souffrance. Par Merlin, Professeur, le mal que vos secrets enfin découverts lui ont fait. Je trouve ses réactions démesurées et je pressens que là se situe une partie du problème...

— Il m'a tant demandé Mione ! Tant ! et j'ai tout oublié pour le monde sorcier ! Tout ce que je désirais afin d'épouser ses idées, ses ambitions !  
— Il avait le droit de commettre des erreurs !  
— En effet ! particulièrement lui ! raille-t-il.  
— Il a toujours fait au mieux Harry, pour tous.  
— A dix-huit ans il a pourtant adopté les idées de Gellert Grindelwald ! A moins qu'il ne les aie développées lui-même dans le but de séduire cet adolescent de seize ans!  
— Oui, mais...  
— Pas de mais ! que crois-tu qu'il y avait entre ces deux là ?  
— Arrête, Harry !  
— Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas entendre ça, Mione ? Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient amants !

Je le regarde sidérée. Il m'a jeté ça comme si il vomissait son déjeuner. Bien sûr que j'ai compris les relations qu'il y avait entre eux, mais je ne vois pas ce qui peut, dans ces évènements, lui importer. Pire, le blesser.

— J'ai fait tout ce qu'il m'a demandé croyant trouver au bout du chemin enfin le bonheur. J'ai obéi à tout en bon petit soldat endoctriné, j'ai oublié mes propres désirs, j'ai même donné l'image de l'Elu rentrant dans le moule standard ! En définitive, j'ai renoncé à tout pour trouver la mort au bout du chemin !  
— Il t'aimait autant que le permettait l'intérêt du monde sorcier.  
— Balivernes ! Il savait que si il me le disait, je n'étais peut-être pas prêt pour ça, il a donc attendu le dernier moment. Il savait ! A ce instant-là, j'avais déjà tout perdu ! Qu'il est dur d'aller se sacrifier sans même avoir connu l'amour !  
— Ginny t'aime, elle t'attend...

Un rire amer me coupe la parole, je ne le reconnais plus, jamais je ne l'ai vu ainsi. Sa désespérance me glace. Il me fixe dans les yeux sans un mot, avant de saisir sa veste et de la passer.  
— Même toi, tu ne comprends pas ! L'amour est-il donc aussi inconcevable ? me jette-t-il en sortant.

Je reste là désemparée à essayer de comprendre ce qui arrive à mon ami. A-t-il voulu dire ce que je suppose ? N'aime-t-il donc pas Ginny ? Bien sûr, j'ai toujours su qu'elle l'aimait plus que lui mais j'ai cru, surtout en sixième, qu'il commençait à lui rendre ses sentiments. J'ai bien remarqué sa tendance à fuir dès qu'elle veut s'engager de façon plus concrète mais je l'avais toujours attribuée aux circonstances si particulières dans lesquelles évolue leur relation. Soudain ses atermoiements me semblent motivés par une toute autre raison et je plains mon amie qui ne tardera pas à comprendre que ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés. D'un geste machinal, je ramasse le vif d'or qui bat lentement des ailes. J'ouvre son sac pour le glisser dedans et me trouve face à un second vif. Perplexe, je regarde celui que j'ai en main, d'où vient-il ? Discrètement, je le repose sur son lit et referme sa besace. Harry, je ne suis plus aussi sûre de te connaître !

oOo

Ron à mes côtés, je reste là à regarder Harry rendre un dernier hommage à celui qu'il considérait comme un ami. Il a creusé sa tombe et écrit en guise d'épitaphe "CI-GÎT DOBBY, ELFE LIBRE". Je le vois essuyer ses yeux d'un geste nerveux, une nouvelle fois il ne veut pas afficher ses sentiments.

Bien des choses se sont passées depuis Noël et notre visite à Godrics Hollow, nous n'avons jamais plus abordé des sujets aussi personnels et si souvent il joue avec un certain vif d'or, je ne lui ai jamais demandé d'où il venait. Pendant cette période, il y a eu le retour de Ron et son sauvetage de Harry, la récupération de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, notre visite à Xenophilius Lovegood et les révélations de celui-ci au sujet des Reliques de la Mort. Harry a compris en recoupant ces informations et ses visions de Voldemort que celui-ci recherchait la Baguette de Sureau et décidé que nous devions trouver les reliques pour vaincre Voldemort.

Après une errance de presque trois mois, nous avons été capturés par des rafleurs ayant à leur tête Fenrir Greyback. J'ai lancé un sortilège cuisant à Harry pour qu'ils ne le reconnaissent pas mais ça a lamentablement échoué. Nous avons été emmenés au Manoir Malefoy. J'ai fait la connaissance de la pointe du poignard et des doloris de cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange et je ne suis pas prête à les oublier. Dobby est venu nous libérer ainsi que Dean Thomas, Gripsec le gobelin, Ollivander et notre amie Luna, malheureusement il y a laissé la vie. Il ne fut pas le seul à nous aider, l'hésitation de Pettigrow, redevable de sa vie à Harry, nous a permis de nous échapper.

Pourtant ce n'est pas cette aide là pour le moins inattendue qui m'a marquée le plus. Quand nous sommes arrivés au manoir Malefoy, nous y avons bien entendu trouvé ses habitants. Pareils à eux-même, il y avait là Lucius, Narcissa et Draco, toujours aussi hautains malgré leur disgrâce. Pourtant ce dernier a pâli considérablement lorsqu'il lui a été demandé de nous identifier et, pauvre naïve, je me suis félicitée de ma ruse quand il a répondu qu'il ne croyait pas que nous étions ses condisciples disparus. Puis Bellatrix est arrivée et m'a reconnue, ils en ont forcément déduit que mes deux compagnons étaient Harry et Ron. J'ai cru que Malefoy allait défaillir, il a toujours été une petite nature.

Greyback a emmené Ron et Harry sans ménagement afin de les conduire à la cave, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers eux avant qu'ils quittent la pièce et c'est là que je les ai vus. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas et ce que se criaient silencieusement Harry et son ennemi de toujours n'était pas de la haine. Au moment où l'un était en danger mortel, le masque craquait. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes, assez pour que je comprenne tout de cet autre drame qui se jouait devant moi. Ainsi Malefoy, cette fois, ce n'était pas pour toi que tu avais peur ! Pauvre Draco, pris entre tes parents et ta tante psychopathe, fervents serviteurs du lord noir et l'Elu destiné à le supprimer et à en mourir ! Quant à toi Harry, bien des choses s'éclairaient différemment. Quelle était la partie de crainte que tu éprouvais pour lui dans ton obsession en sixième ? Et le parallèle que tu établissais avec l'histoire de Dumbledore et Grindelwald m'apparaissait soudain, chacun dans des camps opposés, obligés de vous combattre pour l'avenir du monde sorcier.

oOo

Une nouvelle fois, mon ami est là qui rend hommage à des morts ! La bataille de Poudlard est terminée et la victoire a un goût amer. Bouleversé par ce qu'il a appris ces derniers moments, il a encore du mal à tout accepter, les révélations de Rogue et sa mort, ses parents revus, les explications de son mentor. Il a renoncé sans regrets aux pouvoirs des Reliques de la Mort, sa quête est ailleurs. Tout étonné d'être là, vivant, il a l'air de porter sur les épaules toute la souffrance subie par le monde sorcier ! N'y a-t-il personne pour voir la sienne ? Obnubilé par le chagrin, Ginny et Ron soutiennent George et leurs parents. Qui donc aidera celui qui nous a porté à la victoire ? Je me dirige vers lui. Il n'est pas bon qu'il reste seul.

Je suis devancée par une silhouette longiligne aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Je les vois discuter un court instant sous la surveillance de Narcissa et l'œil noir, de Malefoy Senior qui n'a certainement rien trouvé à redire à cet entretien avec celui qui vient de sauver la vie de son fils à deux reprises. J'ai encore dans les oreilles les cris de Draco qui ordonnait à Crabbe et Goyle de ne pas tuer Harry, devant les yeux la vision du serpentard serré contre lui sur le vieux balai, parlant dans son oreille alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par le feudeymon, l'air rayonnant de Malefoy désarmé cherchant des yeux Harry qui venait de le sauver d'un mangemort.

Ce dernier tend à son ennemi une petite balle ailée qu'il refuse avec un mouvement véhément de la tête. Quelques mots sont dits. Leurs yeux s'accrochent, se lient et enfin s'accordent. Draco tourne les talons et se dirige vers ses parents. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de mon meilleur ami et nous les regardons s'éloigner. Il ne se retournera pas, ce ne serait qu'un aveu de faiblesse supplémentaire.

Je fixe le vif d'or prisonnier dans sa main d'un air interrogateur.  
— Il a quelques affaires à régler, il le reprendra le jour de ses dix-huit ans. me fait mon ami avec un petit sourire.  
— Harry ...  
— J'ai confiance. Un Malefoy n'a qu'une parole. termine-t-il tranquillement.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tentez votre chance ! Cliquez sur le bouton 'Review' pour gagner un voyage dans une île paradisiaque !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**CECI EST UN MESSAGE POUR LA PROMOTION DES FANFICTIONS:**

_De nombreux auteurs talentueux constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, certains arrêtent de publier. On prend donc le risque de voir baisser la qualité des histoires sur ce site! Amis lecteurs, **VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence**! Alors, si vous en ressentez l'envie, ne soyez pas timides, osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs!_

_Vous pouvez aussi **rejoindre le FIC, **__**Fans Inconditionnels du Commentaire**__ sur le forum suivant (_.net/myforums/Forum_francophone_ffnet/577456/_) et diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs ou des auteurs que vous commentez._

_._

_.  
_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

**! ENFIN UN FORUM EN FRANÇAIS SUR FANFICTION NET !**

Il existe désormais sur ce site un endroit où discuter librement de nos passions communes : l'écriture et la fanfiction. Envie de parler de votre fandom préféré, de vos centres d'intérêt, ou simplement envie de jouer ? Vous avez des doutes sur la qualité de votre fic, vous bloquez sur un titre ou sur un mot ? En manque de reviews, vous avez besoin d'un conseil ou d'encouragements ? Vous voulez tout simplement faire connaissance avec les autres usagers de ffnet ?

Auteurs, ou simples lecteurs, ce forum est pour vous ! Rejoignez-nous vite !

_Compte : Forum francophone (/u/577456/)_

_Adresse directe : / myforums/ Forum_francophone/ 577456/ (enlever les blancs)_

_Lien direct sur mon profil et dans mes Auteurs préférés_

_PS : _Vous n'êtes pas intéressés ? Faites quand même passer l'info sur votre profil pour les autres !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.


End file.
